mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sims Fanon:Featured Articles
A featured article is an article that is the best that MySims Fanon has to offer! Here, we keep a record of past featured articles along with the nominees. Past Featured Articles Pre-New Version #N.O.R.I. #Horten #Ms. Crumplebottom #Adrianne Marilou #Sage #MySims Galaxy Post-New Version 7. MySims Adventure ::MySims Adventure is a video game created by Leading Games, and the first article on this wiki. This game features you, a young adventurer and your two friends Buddy and Lyndsay travelling the world on a quest for King Roland. This game is rated E for Everyone and is a sequel to the popular MySims game, MySims Kingdom. (Read More...) 8. Ai :::Ai is a keen photographer and tourist of Old Town. Ai is distinguished by her bright blue eyes and blue hair, along with wearing white and blue clothing (Wii) or red and gray clothing (DS). Ai is based off the character of "Ai" from the Japanese movie Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Crossing) and is, like Ai, very enthusiastic. (Read More...) 9. MySims Townies :::MySims Townies is a game designed, produced and manufactured by Tardisgirl98 Games and performs on both Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. The concept of the game is like the original MySims with all the tasks and essences but the content of the game is very much like MySims agents due to very similar diologue boxes and a similiar style map with places you can travel to by Subway. (Read More...) 10. MySims Agents: The Future Mystery :::MySims Agents: The Future Mystery is a game rated T for Teen by the ESRB. The game brings a more darker tone to the MySims video game series, the game follows the antics of a group of agents (You, Buddy, Anthony Marisch, Danny, PiX, Travis and Walker) fighting the evils of Dankato. It was followed up with MySims Agents: The Future Mystery II. (Read More...) Current Nominees We might miss some! If we miss some, check here and then add the missing ones to this section. If a nominee has a red asterisk that means it will not be a featured article. If a nominee has a yellow asterisk that means that it is still being voted on. If a nominee has a green asterisk that means the nominee will become a featured article. Once an article has (at minimum) 5 supports and (at maximum) 2 opposes, that means it will become a featured article. Please use templates O - and X for the asterisks. O''' for yes, '-' for unknown and '''X for no. ---- FA Nominees Unfeatured Nominees These nominees have been nominated and been opposed, or not voted on by users. How to Nominate: Just add the desired article at the end of the box. default=My Sims Fanon:Featured Articles/Nominee/ width=50 buttonlabel=Nominate preload=Template:Preload/FA break=no Also, ADD this to the top of every nominee's article: How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or oppose the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #Supporters are expected to help fix the problems pointed out by objectors and contact them to reevaluate the article. Anyone else can pick up this project as well. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". How to make a voting page: To make a voting page, please follow the following instructions. #Create the voting page and add this template for the "Yes" section. #Add 5 bullets (*) under the template. #Add this template for the "No" section. #Add 3 bullets (*) under the template. #Under the 3 bullets, add this template for the "Reasons for Disagreeing" section. #Underneath that template, add this final template to the page. and those are the instructions.